1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of golf clubs, and in particular, to the shafts used in a golf club. U.S. Pat. No. 5.474,721, the entire disclosure of which, is herein incorporated by reference describes a process for curing composite shapes.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
There are three major elements in a golf club, namely a grip, a shaft and a head (butt). The shaft can be manufactured in wood, metal, plastic or composite materials. In order to achieve an acceptable weight, the shaft is generally made of tubes of metal or composite materials. The composite shafts are generally lighter, stronger and allow for improved club-head speed and greater impact to the ball. The use of the "double-wall" composite shaft allows for the more precise distribution of material for refining the degree of "flex" in the shaft, as provided for in the instant application. This is achieved by designing either of the two walls, which are separated by the less dense matrix material, to a desirable stiffness. The middle matrix material reduces any vibrations when the club comes in contact with a golf ball. This results in a superior deadening "feel" which is very comfortable in the golfer's hands. The juxtaposition of the two composite tubes act together to control the degree of flex of the shaft and allows for the two tubes to act together and in opposition to one another. This provides for a more resilient shaft giving more dynamic impact to the ball, which produces longer drives. Without the addition of extra weight, this invention provides a structurally sound shaft and an increased resistance to fractures.